The New Realm
by Everqueen
Summary: Yusuke's Heir rescues the Soulless One from Destruction. Yu Yu HakushoStar Trek: TNG crossover.
1. The Rescue

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Star Trek, if I did, I would have a better car then one that breaks down all the time. Don't sue me. I finally saw Nemesis yesterday and got this idea, cause how dare they kill Data off. So here we go. Please let me know if you like this story.  
  
The four old friends sat around the table, grim looks on their faces. The youngest of the four sighed and rubbed his temples. "I had thought we had gotten rid of him years ago."  
  
The rest nodded and looked to the young looking man with the pacifier in his mouth. "We thought we had, however, he just returned to outerspace. Now with all the technological advancements, he has found other societies that agree with his ideas on life." He gestured to a view screen and a picture of a bald man shows up on the screen.  
  
"This is one of the humans that is needed to work with us to save the human realm from him. His name is Picard. His file showed up on my desk and it is unknown if his death is immenent or not. The file mentions the Soulless One might save his life. I need the three of you to send someone to rescue Picard or the Soulless One at the right moment in time. The action they are about to perform should be completed, and the one who is rescued should not be taken to the makai until the action is performed. Here is the file that I received, or at least the relevent information that I am allowed to share with you."  
  
The file was passed around to the other three, all read it calmly and then looked at each other in a three way silent conversation. The youngest spoke again "Well, then we should send the one person who is loyal to us all." The redhead on his right gasped while the black haired one next to him growled, however neither disagreed with the one speaking. The pacifier sucking youth nodded thoughtfully "Well, that is the best option. She is the only one that is loyal to you all, she is also strong enough and skillfull enough to complete this task. Fine, send her. Keep me informed." With that he disappeared from the gathering place.  
  
The three remaining friends stood and the redhead sighed. "She should be sent as soon as possible. We don't have time to waste, the moment is fast arriving." The youngest looked to his friend. "Don't worry Kurama, Mindara is well trained for this, we have all seen to it." Kurama nodded, his red hair falling into his face slightly. "Can't blame me for worrying for my child, Yusuke."  
  
With that he turned and gave a small smile to the shortest of the three. "I will see you later at the border palace, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nodded to Kurama and watched the fox leave. He turned to look at Yusuke "Detective, tell her to be careful. Kurama's 'motherly' instincts are strong about Mindara." He used his old nickname for Yusuke, which spoke volumes in and of itself. He only called Yusuke "detective" when he was worried about his own, and Mindara and Kurama were the ones most important to him.  
  
Yusuke nodded to his old friend. "Don't worry, I will warn her." Hiei nodded and left. Yusuke sighed and walked to a different door and into his study. He sat behind his desk and sent a communication out to his hier.   
  
Mindara heard the beeping coming from her desk and sat up, still a bit asleep. She lept out of bed, vaulted over her desk and sat in her chair. The stars outside her window raced by, ones not visible from the Makai. She sighed and opened up the communications to see Yusuke's smiling face. "Hello Yusuke."   
  
"Hi Min. I have a job for you." Mindara nodded and listened with rapt attention to the instructions. When Yusuke was finished she sighed to herself. "And so, after I rescue the Soulless One or this Picard, I am to return with him to the Makai and we are to wait for more instructions from Koenma?"  
  
Yusuke nodded to his heir and smiled "Well, see you upon your return." He signed off.  
  
Mindara stood and stretched. Red hair fell into her eyes, which were of the same color. She wore an outfit of green and black. A black pantsuit with a long green, sleeveless robe, that was opened in the front trimmed in black. She stood and went to the coordinates given to her by Yusuke and arrived with 10 minutes to spare. She pressed a few buttons on her view screen and the scene taking place in the human realm came into focus. She watched as the one called Picard attempted to kill a younger version of himself. She raised a brow. About ready to open the portal to the human realm to grab the one called Picard, as the countdown was down to 10 seconds, she watched startled as a gold skinned, golden eyed human approached the bald one.  
  
She watched as he moved the now dead young Picard out of the way and put a small device on Picards tunic, Picard leaving in a flash of transporter sparkles. She nodded to herself and gathered her energy, closed her eyes and opened the portal. She opened her eyes to look at the back of the gold skinned one. She heard him say 'good bye' and watched him fire his phaser.  
  
In the 100th of a second after his phaser went off, she wrapped her arms around his waist, using her demon speed, inherited from her father, and yanked him into her ship, allowing the portal to close right as the room the gold skinned one was standing in blew up.   
  
The gold skinned one fell back a bit in surprise and whirled to see a short, red haired, red eyed human scrambling up from the floor, breathe coming in gasps. She totally ignored him and hit a few buttons and watched as the viewscreen showed the half destroyed bridge of the Enterprise.   
  
Data noticed, with some satisfaction, the looks on Geordi and Deanna's faces when they turned to see Picard standing behind them. He turned his gaze from the screen to the young woman standing before it, smiling with pleasure. She turned to him and looked up at him. "Welcome aboard."  
  
He blinked and a quick glance took in the small ship. "Where am I?" She settled at the controls, pushed a few buttons and he felt the soft shift as the ship slipped into warp drive. "You are aboard 'The Dimwit'. My name is Mindara Jaganasi-Yoko. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Data. How did I get here?" Mindara smiled and gestured to a seat. "I rescued you. Your 'death' was assured and it was brought to my people's attention that your continued existance was needed for an upcoming encounter that is to happen to your Federation."  
  
He looked out the view screen. "Where am I? This looks like no part of space I have seen." Mindara shook her head. "No, you are in the Makai. We are heading back to my homeworld. The Makai is a mirror image of your realm, well, in masses only. The same planets are here, but the peoples are much different here."  
  
He nodded "And what planet in my 'realm' is your homeworld parallel to?" "Earth."  
  
He didn't seem to surprised. "You seem human." She shook her head. "Well, not exactly. My mother had a human form at one point, and while he still uses it, Mother is now fully demon again." She caught Data's quizzical look. "Let me explain, we have time till we return to my home. My father is called The Forbidden One. His name is Hiei. He is part fire demon, part ice apparition. My 'mother' is in fact a man. His name is Yoko Kurama, or Kurama to everyone else. He and Father had been in a relationship for about a hundred years when they fell into a river of fertility. That is how 'mother' got pregnant with me. That is the nature of the Makai, things change for no reason. This river had previously been a normal, fresh water source of water, and in truth it changed back into a normal river about four months after it changed. But the damage was done and I was born.  
  
My parents, at the time, were the heir's of two demon lords on Makai. Father was heir to Mukuro and Mother to Yomi. The third demonlord is named Yusuke. He is part human, part demon. In time, Mukuro and Yomi died and my parents are now demonlords, along with Yusuke. My parents have been friends with Yusuke since he was 14 years old.   
  
When I turned 200 years old, Yusuke asked if I would accept a position as his heir. After much discussion amongst all involved, I agreed to be his heir. So, with the training my father and mother gave me in spirit powers, I have also gained some of Yusuke's spirit wave energy."  
  
She finally really looked at Data and saw his quizzical look and sighed "I didn't explain that too well. Here" she reached over and pressed a set of buttons and pointed to a small panel where data flowed. Data leaned close and read the information, assimilating the information of the history of the Makai and their role with Spirit World, Lord Koenma and how they interact with the humanworld.  
  
Two minutes after he started reading, he finished. Mindara seemed impressed. "What are you that you are soulless?" Data settled back in his chair. "I am an android." She nodded "Makes sense now."  
  
"Excuse me, but when will I be able to return to the Enterprise?" Mindara blinked "I don't know. Yusuke didn't tell me that. He did imply that you would return though and if you hadn't been there to save the one called Picard, I was to save him instead of you." Data nodded and Mindara smiled "Do you need to eat?" Data shook his head and she nodded, getting herself something to eat. The rest of the trip was spent in quiet conversation, Data telling her about the type of people she worked with, her giving him a more indepth definition of spirit energy.  
  
(Do I continue, or am I the only one interested in this storyline and tract my imagination is traveling? Let me know.) 


	2. Arrival in Makai

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Star Trek, if I did, I would have a better car then one that breaks down all the time. Don't sue me. I finally saw Nemesis yesterday and got this idea, cause how dare they kill Data off. So here we go. Please let me know if you like this story.  
  
Mindara easily piloted the small ship into it's docking bay and stood with a stretch after shutting it down. She turned to Data with a smile. "Ready to go?" He nodded and she reached into an overhead compartment where she grabbed two small items and handed him one. He noticed they were individual transporter devices, like the one he had used on Captain Picard. She pinned it to his chest and put one on her own, pinned to her robes. She leaned over and activated Data's and he saw her hand move to activate hers as he disappeared in the transporter effect.  
  
Both appeared in the entry of a large palace. Data turned and looked quizzically at the demon guards that had turned, at the ready, upon their arrival. He saw them relax a bit when Mindara appeared next to him and the demon guards bowed to her. "M'Lady"  
  
She waved a dismissive hand at them as she spoke "Where is Lord Yusuke?"  
  
The one on the right spoke "He is in his study, I do believe the other demon lords are with him." Mindara simply nodded to them and turned to Data. "Follow me."  
  
Data had long ago reasoned that since she had saved him, that he should trust her. They were indeed in a different realm and he had no clue where they were. She was his only choice to getting back to the Enterprise. Data followed Mindara down a long hallway, past several other demon guards. She finally arrived at a large double doorway. She knocked and he heard a soft "come in."  
  
She turned to Data with a smile and spoke softly "Don't worry, they are not mean overlords." Data nodded and she turned and pushed the door open. Four young looking men were sitting around a table. All looking towards the door as she and Data entered.  
  
She approached with a bow and then smiled at them. "I'm back."  
  
Yusuke pointed to two seats. "Have a seat." Mindara moved to the table and sat next to the red head and Data took the seat next to her, next to a young man with a pacifier in his mouth. Mindara spoke after she had been seated "My lords, may I introduce the Soulless One, Data." She smiled to Data and then to the others. "Data, this is my lord, Yusuke. Koenma" she points to the one next to him "is the Prince of Spirit World." She then gestures to the others. "The other two demon lords, Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama." Data raised an eyebrow and gave a quick cursory glance to Mindara's parents, noting she looked like them both.   
  
Data spoke low "A pleasure to meet you both." Yusuke looked at Mindara "I trust you filled him in on the situation?" She nodded "Well, as much as I could from the information you gave me, Yusuke." He nodded and turned his attention to Koenma, as did the others. Koenma pulled out a folder from thin air and opened it. "It was recently brought to our attention that Yhakimo was never killed all those years ago. He has been slowly regaining power, even without his power sphere, and looking for new allies. He found them with some species from the human realm."  
  
Yusuke frowned "Who?" Koenma looked at the paper "The Cardassians and the Dominion are among his chief new allies." Data frowned "The Cardassians and the Dominion have been very quiet of late." All eyes turned to the golden skinned android. Koenma spoke again "It will be more useful to have you here, Data, then I originally thought. We have six months to gather a plan together. After the six months are up, you and Mindara will be sent on a rescue mission, while Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and myself will go to the human world and talk with the leaders of your Federation. There are those already in your hierachy that know of us and know of the threat and we are all working together to get a plan of action going before this threat becomes widely known through out the Federation."  
  
Data nodded and looked questioningly at Koenma "Who are Mindara and I going to be rescuing?" Koenma frowned and Hiei spoke up "Your Captain Picard is one, the other two are not for certain yet, but there will be three to rescue all together. Exact instructions will be given at that time, but as for now we don't know the specifics." Kurama looked at Hiei and then Mindara before turning his eyes to Data, "For now, the Enterprise is making its way back to Earth to be repaired. They will be in dry dock for 3 months and will only have returned to space for a month and a half before the rescue mission will take place."  
  
Koenma nodded and folded his folder up and it disappeared. "I have spent enough time here. I must return to spirit world and return to work. I will be in contact." With a bow to them, he disappeared. Data appeared slightly taken back for a moment before recovering. Yusuke sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked at Data. "Can we count on your help with information regarding the Cardassians and the Dominion?" Data nodded and Hiei gave a soft grunt "Hn" All turned to look at him and he regarded Data "Why are you referred to as the Soulless One?" Data spoke simply "I am an android."   
  
Kurama nodded "That makes sense." Mindara snickered behind her hand as her 'mother' said the same phrase that she had used. Kurama spoke as he rose "We are returning to the border palace, will you be joining us anytime soon, Min?" She cast a cursory glance at Yusuke who nodded and she looked at her parents "In a few days time, Mother. I have some duties to cover here. Look for me at supper in two days." Hiei nodded as he stood and instantly appeared next to Kurama "Fine." He looked at Yusuke "I trust you to protect her till then." Yusuke and Mindara both understood that he meant against Data. Min sighed, her father always had trust problems. She stood and gestured for Data to rise "I will be fine Father." She approached them both, Data noticed she was 1 1/8th inch shorter then Hiei. She kissed her father's cheek, stood on her toes and kissed her mother's cheek, who had bent a bit to allow this. "I will see you soon." She turned to Yusuke who said "Across from yours." She nodded and then with a flippant wave, walked from the room, gesturing for Data to follow her. Yusuke's voice came to her "And give him information on Yhakimo." Mindara nodded her head as they left the room.  
  
She led him out of the study and towards a side stairwell, they went up the winding stairs and past three floors before getting off on the fourth. She led him to a set of wooden doors. He did not recognize the wood . She opened the doors and he was led into a comfortable set of chambers. A small sitting/study area was where they first walked in. She turned and pointed to her left "A bedchamber to your right and a bath to your left." She walked back to the door and gestured to the lighter set of double doors across the hall "That is my room. Knock if you need anything. I will return for you at supper time, not that you need food, but we like to discuss business at dinner, and you might want to be present for that."   
  
Data frowned and she smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, we have 6 months to come up with an optimal plan before we go and rescue your captain and the two others." Data shook his head. "It's not that, I have always been one to be cautious about new situations, and I do find it odd that I am able to trust you." Mindara stood looking at him for a long moment "My father has trust issues also. Maybe you are more demon then human." As he had told her of his desire to be more human. She smiled at his thoughtful look and then moved to the desk in the study area and pressed a few buttons, a screen coming up with information on it. "Data, here is all our information on Yhakimo. Yusuke, mother and father defeated him last time with Hinegeshi and Kuwabara. They pretty much know as much about him as is known. Read it over, so you know what we are talking about at supper." She stood back and smiled at him. "If you wish for a different outfit, please use the replicator. I am afraid it will only give you an outfit near mine, something designed for this realm, but you might fight in better here."  
  
Data nodded at the small demon before him and she bowed to him and left him alone in his room. Data moved to the desk and sat down, taking in the information on Yhakimo quickly. He frowned in thought and then pressed a few buttons and received a file on Mindara and he read about her.   
  
"A demoness of combined powers, Mindara Jaganashi-Yoko is the daughter of Hiei Jaganashi, the Forbidden One and Yoko Kurama, a S class youko. Part fox demon, fire demon and ice apparition, her talents are wide and varied. She is said to possess the kitsune ability of controlling plants, the speed and sword abilities the Forbidden One is known for as well as the healing abilities of the Koorime. She was named Heir to Demonlord Yusuke in her 200th year, with the blessing of her parents. There is some mystery surrounding her conception as both her natural parents are male, but seeing as she was conceived in the Makai, it is not that surprising. Her position as heir to Urameshi's throne has successfully united the already close demonlords fully. This is the first time in history that all three demonlords have had such a common bond."  
  
The description went on to some of her recent accomplishments and missions and Data read through that quickly before sitting back in his chair, deep in thought. Well, as deeply as an android can go.  
  
(A/N There you go. I would update my others, but my head is throbbing. It's been awhile since I got a migraine and I want to lay down for a bit to head this one off, hoping it doesn't turn into a full blown migraine. Hope you like, please read and review.  
  
Princess-Meru - Thanks for the review, you are the first one to do so.) 


	3. Return to the Ningenkai

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Star Trek, just playing with them for awhile. Hope you like. I know, it's kinda weird, but hey, I need something to cheer me up. Happy Halloween.  
  
The six months passed quickly for all involved. In the human realm, the Enterprise was returned to working condition in 3 months time, a full 2 months ahead of the given schedule. Picard had spent the time getting to know the new second in command that was commissioned to the Enterprise, Commander Pyle. He was no where near as easy going as Will Riker, but by the end of his first month aboard, Captain Picard had come to trust him. Getting use to Data being gone had been difficult. He would catch himself at times turning to ask the android for the exact answer to some fact and catch himself when he wasn't there. Worf had been transferred back to the Enterprise and had taken over as security officer once again. Worf and Geordi had spent alot of time together while the Enterprise was in dry dock and had become very good friends.  
  
Finally the Enterprise pulled out of dry dock. The first month was spent running small errands for the Federation higher ups, to make sure that all bugs were out of the system from the repairs. Almost a month and a half after leaving dry dock, the Enterprise away team found themselves stuck on a planet. Picard, Worf and Geordi were crouched behind a rock outcropping, getting fired upon by the paranoid locals. Worf growled low in his throat as he hit his communicator, getting no response.  
  
"It seems that the ion ring around this planet is affecting our communicator's more then we originally thought." Worf stated calmly. All three looked up in surprise and a bit of fear as a local jumped up right in front of them and fired at them. Three sets of eyes closed, preparing for the shots to hit them, having discovered that their phaser's weren't working on this planet already, only to feel themselves being pulled backwards. Eyes opened to see the stunned look on the local's face, his gaze focusing behind them and then the local scene disappeared to be replaced by a bulk head.  
  
In a haze of confusion, they heard a familiar voice speak "Are you ok, Mindara?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the six months since Data had been rescued and pulled into the spirit world, he had become very comfortable with the demon realm. He found Mindara, as well as her parents and her lord, to be very intelligent people, although a bit distant. He and Mindara were becoming good friends when the time came for them to leave to rescue his captain. As much as he had been enjoying Mindara's company, he did realize that he was excited to be able to see Geordi again. They arrived at the spot with no time to spare and upon opening the portal, they had watched with horror as the local had popped up in front of those needing rescue and had aimed a primative rifle at them. Data had been reaching for his weapon when the local fired. He noticed with some satisfaction the bullet fly safely to the side as it hit a shield Mindara had erected.  
  
With the quickest of glances at Mindara, who was showing real strain from having to keep the portal open as well as having to erect the shield, she caught his glance and gave a terse nod, sweat showing on her forehead. Data reached through and grabbed Worf and Geordi, one with each hand while Mindara grabbed the back of Picard's tunic with both hands, both pulled backwards.  
  
The moment they were all fully in the small ship, Mindara let the portal close and collapsed, curling into a fetal position as her body protested the sudden use of her spirit energy.   
  
Data, after giving a cursory glance at his old friends, turned to his new one. "Are you ok, Mindara?" Worry deepened his voice, uncharacteristically, as he bent over her. He caught the others turning to him from the corner of his eye, but his attention was drawn back to Mindara as she groaned and pushed herself off the floor, slightly rolled and sat half up, hitting a few buttons on the console, cloaking the ship. Once done, she layed back on the floor, eyes closed, trying to slow her breathing. She slowly opened one red eye to Data and gave a small smile "I'm fine, I just need to lay here for a moment and then I will be ready to go." Her other eye opened and she looked at her guests. "Welcome aboard."  
  
Data finally turned his attention to the others and found them staring at him in awe. Geordi's voice was incredulous as he spoke "Data?" "Hello Geordi. It is good to see you all again. Forgive us for the rough treatment in getting you here, it's very hard for Mindara to hold portals open long enough to pull others through." He looks at Mindara as she pushes herself up to a sitting position, her adding to his statement "Plus I had to throw up a shield to save you from that crazy ningen local." Data gave her a nod, knowing about her spirit energy. She smiled at them and Picard took over for the three flabbergasted Federation officers. "Data, I thought you died."  
  
Data nodded "I would have if Mindara hadn't saved me at the last moment." Geordi looked curiously at Mindara "How did you save him?"  
  
Mindara sighed, about to explain when suddenly a loud siren sounded from the console. She jumped to her feet at demon speed and in the blink of an eye was sitting down at the console. "Damn, Yhakimo's men. We need to get out of here."  
  
Data nodded and sat next to her, she glanced over her shoulder as she spoke, her fingers still moving over the console, preparing the ship to leave. "I will answer your questions in a bit, please stay seated."  
  
They all stared incredulously at her and then she looked to Data as he began to pilot the small craft with ease. "We can't outrun them in the Dimwit, we are going to need to jump." Data nodded "What about to the Enterprise?" She shook her head, studying the panel in front of her, where information was appearing rapidly "No, the Enterprise will be watched. We need to go to another one." Data nodded and hit a few buttons, bringing up the schematics of a ship. "We have allies on this ship." Rain quickly read it, her eyebrows raising at the name of the ship's captain and she nodded. "Fine, get us to it's location and we will do a spiritual docking and then leave the Makai."  
  
Picard frowned "Wait, why can't we go to the Enterprise?" "Because Yhakimo's men will be watching it, trust me they don't care about the Enterprise, they are after me and you. We have another option, don't worry Captain, your ship will be fine and we can meet up with it soon enough to transfer you back to it." Picard nodded, not use to having his authority ignored, but consenting.  
  
Data and Mindara worked together and within minutes the ship slowed and Data moved from the controls as Mindara performed the spiritual bonding. She was no longer touching the controls, but holding her hands above it, a soft blue glow encircling her hands, spreading to the console. Finally she pulled back with a smile and stood. She moved to the back of the ship and opened a storage compartment.  
  
Worf looked over her shoulder as she started to grab small seeds and stick them in her hair, her hands flying with familiarity. "What are you doing?" "Arming myself."  
  
"Those are seeds." This came from Picard. Mindara finished grabbing a few rose seeds and looked back at him, "Yes, I know." Data smiled "She can use plants to protect herself and others, captain, trust me, it's quite impressive." All three Starfleet officers looked shocked but nodded, believing Data. Finally she reached into the small closet, put her demon robe on, wearing Yusuke's colors, and attaching her katana to her belt. She looked at them "I'm ready to go, are you four?"   
  
She noticed their scowls "What?" "You are wearing a sword." She nodded "Katana actually, don't worry, I am very skilled with it." She gave Data a quick grin and then blinked as the alarm sounded again "Damn, gotta jump now. As soon as the portal opens, jump through." They all nodded, although a bit confused (except Data) and Mindara closed her eyes and opened her portal.  
  
Without hesitation, Data jumped through, followed by a less then enthusiastic Geordi, Picard and Worf. Mindara was last, leaping through with ease, however she had misjudged the distance to the ground and found herself jumping near the ceiling of the bridge of the ship. With her paternal given talents she twisted in midair and landed softly next to Data, who had also landed on his feet. They both looked down at the others and Mindara reached a hand out to Worf while Data helped Geordi and Picard up. Worf meerly raised an eyebrow in her direction and then took her offered hand, his eyebrows went farther up when she easily pulled him to his feet.  
  
Picard landed in a heap at the feet of the ship's captain and he looked up into the stunned eyes of his former first officer before Data pulled him up. The ship's bridge was silent as Will and Deanna looked at their friends, one who was suppose to be dead, as well as the short woman who just pulled Worf up like he was a toddler. Picard straightened his uniform "Sorry, Captain. I guess our entrance was a bit unexpected."  
  
Mindara was not paying attention, her head was tilted up, her gaze focused on the still open portal. She growled very loudly as a demon's head peered through the portal. "BASTARD". With that she lept straight up, her hand grabbing her katana in mid jump. All eyes had turned to see the small woman jump straight to the ceiling and a sword in her hand. Hands grabbed phasers, but a soft word from Data caused Riker to tell his officers to hold their fire.  
  
With deadly precision, Mindara dispatched the demon, who had a red cross on his forehead. She lept into the ship, ran to the console, seperated it from the ship and yelling out the destruction sequence, darted back into the portal, flipping with her back to the floor, as she pointed her index finger at the opening, shouting "SPIRIT GUN".  
  
The blue bolt slammed into the top of the Dimwit's bulkhead and the portal closed as the Dimwit's interior exploded into flame from her shot. Mindara landed in a crouch, panting heavily. She slowly rose, the silent bridge's occupants watching her in awe, muttering to herself "Well, that was a waste of a good ship, Lord Yusuke isn't going to be happy about this."  
  
Captain Riker finally got his wits about him, after watching this and spoke first. "Do you mean Yusuke Urameshi, one of the three demon lords of the Makai?" Data and Mindara both turn to him, Mindara's mouth is open in surprise. "Who do you know who Lord Yusuke is?" 


End file.
